Cold
by LexisMom
Summary: Four time Jack was cold and one time he wasn't
1. Chapter 1

#1

Episode Tags for 2.22 Out of Mind & 3.01 Into the Fire (Notes: The scene where Jack saves Sam from Hathor always gives me shivers. Here's my take on what was going on in Jack's head, and an idea of what happened after the camera cut away).

* * *

Jack had never been this cold in his entire life. Cold wasn't even the right word. Frozen. Frigid. Arctic. He could hear people talking behind him, but he could barely wiggle his fingers, let alone open his eyes; his joints seemed frozen stiff.

Movement, the sounds of someone struggling made him force his ears to focus. A feminine grunt pierced the icy slowness of his brain as his subconscious whispered _Sam. _

Finding the willpower, his eyelids parted and he saw the one thing in the world that could push the coldness into the background. His second-in-command, the woman he was developing way too many feeling for, was being slowly killed by Hathor's ribbon device. "S-am," his vocal cords tried to vibrate, fighting against the frost in his throat.

Closing his eyes, he forced his muscles to break through the glacier that was his skin; Sam's whimper of pain driving him into immediate action. Launching himself up and forward, he latched onto Hathor's back, allowing her to take most of his weight.

"We will destroy you for this!" Hathor roared.

"We would just like you to go away!" Jack tensed his thighs and shoved, throwing the Goa'uld over the railing and into the cryogenic pit.

Feeling his legs collapsing, Jack used his last bit of strength to propel himself toward Sam's body.

"Carter!" His voice coming a little easier. Pulling her upright, he waited until her eyes focused and met his. Relief swarmed through him as he realized she was dazed, but unharmed. Jerking her into his arms, he buried his head against her neck and allowed her living warmth to soothe his body and soul.

"What happened?" Sam returned his embrace, holding him as tightly as he was holding her.

"Hathor's…gone," he didn't want to think what could have happened if he'd been able to summon the energy to move.

"What about you," her voice concerned, but relieved.

"Cold, a little chilly," he hugged her tighter, "but I'm me." Allowing his lips to brush against the silky skin of her neck, he said it again, "I'm me."

"Thank god," her body shuddered—from his lips or just the knowledge they were safe, he didn't know. "Sir," she started, but stopped as a single sob escaped.

"I know," his voice was shaking as he started shivering more. "I almost lost you."

"We almost lost each other," she whispered and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

As his body started to tremble more, the pain increasing as his extremities warmed up, she pulled back to shrug out of her tack vest and BDU jacket. With just her t-shirt on, she wrapped her arms around his body. Jack felt her skin jump at the icy touch of his skin, but she refused to let go.

"Hold on, sir," she breathed against his ear. "I'll have you warmed up in no time."

Looking back, he'd probably try to blame it on the lingering cold slowing his thinking or maybe the Goa'uld that had almost taken him as a host. No matter what he ended up telling himself, the truth was Jack knew better than to put a voice to his thoughts, but at this moment his brain didn't care. Just once, he wanted to tell her exactly what he was thinking. "Trust me Carter, holding you this close, I have no doubt I'll be burning hot in no time."


	2. Chapter 2

#2 Set during Season 3. No episode tags, just an idea.

* * *

"It's an ice planet, Jack," Daniel said warily, "or at least we had the _good_ fortune of gating onto a frozen continent."

"Fantastic," Jack mumbled as he shrugged the day pack off of his back. Day pack being the operative word. This was supposed to be a quick 24-hour mission, off-world and back, home in time for lunch tomorrow. Unfortunately, some time between sending the MALP through at 0900 yesterday morning and actually traveling here at 1100 this morning, the DHD had been completely buried by ice and snow.

"How could this happen, Carter?" He asked as he made a mental assessment of what supplies they had brought.

"More than likely a blizzard," she shrugged, "a small avalanche, maybe."

"Maybe?" Jack didn't like it when she said maybe.

"Meteorology isn't exactly my forte," her voice held a bit of tone to it. At his raised eyebrow, she added belatedly, "Sir." He let her attitude go; they were all cold and cranky.

"Ideas?" He asked no one specifically.

"It's going to take more than a day to chip the DHD out of the ice," Sam looked around. "I recommend we make camp, try to stay warm until tomorrow morning. When we don't show up as scheduled and General Hammond dials in, we can request a generator and heaters to melt the ice and stay warm."

"Should we not start digging out the DHD in case the SGC fails to make contact?" Teal'c asked.

"Negative," Sam shook her head. "You would likely be ok with your symbiote, but if the Colonel, Daniel, or I work up too much of a sweat in these temperatures, it could cause hypothermia."

"She's right," Jack agreed, "the only reason Carter and I took the chance in Antarctica was because there was no way to know if or when help might arrive. For now it makes more sense to follow her plan, hunker down, stay warm."

The team made quick work of setting up camp. There was little that could be burned, but the arctic tent they'd brought for Daniel and Sam's research equipment would provide shelter from the wind. Inside, they set up a single portable heater. Only using the one meant they would have to rely on body heat throughout the night, but it made sense to save the other one back in case they were unable to gate back home tomorrow as planned.

"Buddy system?" Sam asked as she held her sleeping bag.

"I have no need for a buddy," Teal'c told them. "I will go into a deep state of kelno'reem; my symbiote will sustain my temperature."

"Ok," Jack turned toward Daniel and Sam, "triple it up tonight."

Sam and Daniel worked to unzip three of the sleeping bags and connect them into one large one. By the time they'd finished, Jack and Teal'c had secured everything outside, made a small pot of coffee, and pulled out the MREs.

"Ok campers," Jack said as the sun began to set, throwing the tent into twilight. "Let's settle in. Teal'c, last chance to join our little snuggle fest."

"I will be fine, O'Neill," he said assuming a prone kelno'reem position within his own sleeping bag.

As Jack turned back to his other two teammates, he saw Sam involuntarily shiver. "You know the drill," he said. When he caught Daniel's eye, he made a quick motion to Sam while her head was turned. Daniel saw as she shivered again and sent Jack a quick nod of understanding.

"Carter," he said pulling his jacket off and leaving on his t-shirt, "you're in the middle. We'll turn around so you can crawl in."

"You don't have to put me in the middle, sir," she said quickly. "If you or Daniel are cold—"

"I'm not doing it because you're supposedly more delicate," he rolled his eyes in an overly dramatic fashion, "do you think I want to cuddle with Daniel all night?"

Sam shook her head and chuckled, but started taking off her BDUs as he and Daniel gave her their backs.

"I'm in," she said.

Quickly stripping down to his boxers, Jack shimmied in one side of the sleeping bag while Daniel crawled in and zipped up the other side.

Giving Sam his back, Jack cursed as her cold feet brushed his legs. "Damn, Carter," he couldn't help the shudder, "you're feet are like ice."

"Sorry, sir," she sounded embarrassed.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Daniel's back was pressed up against Sam's. It gave him a small sense of satisfaction that she had chosen his back to actually cuddle against.

He felt her move the arm that wasn't underneath her, then shift again. He could tell she was looking for a place to put her hands, but hesitated to touch him. Smiling, he let her move around a few more times before pretending to let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh Carter?"

"Yes, sir?" She froze against him.

"Gimme your arm."

"Sir?"

"Your arm," he reached over his side and snapped his fingers, "give it to me."

Hesitantly, she put her hand in his. Moving slowly, he pulled her arm around his waist until she was wrapped tightly around his back. She stiffened for only a second before letting out a content sigh.

As she relaxed, her head fall forward. "Better?" He asked.

"Yes, sir," her voice was muffled against his back, "thank you, sir."

"G'night Carter," he whispered, closing his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

#3 - A continuation from #2.

* * *

Warmth surrounded Jack's entire body as he slowly woke up. A gentle snore broke through the last vestiges of sleep as he realized a blonde head lay pillowed against his chest. Her left hand had snaked its way up his chest and rested over his heart. Realizing he'd flipped over sometime during the night, he glanced around the tent. Daniel and Teal'c sat a few feet away; Teal'c appeared to be meditating while Daniel was writing in his journal. Glancing at Sam again, Jack couldn't help but smile as she wrinkled her nose, smiled in her sleep, and snuggled further into him.

"Hey," Jack said quietly, finally tearing his eyes away from the sleeping woman. "What's going on?"

"Morning, Jack," Daniel replied equally quiet, but amusement still filled his tone. "You looked so comfortable, we didn't want to wake you."

"I've woken up in much worse positions," he grinned.

Jack knew Daniel and Teal'c had picked up on the chemistry between him and Sam; heck, a blind man would be able to see it. Both men, however, understood the complications their teammates faced. While they typically didn't get involved, both Daniel and Teal'c seemed to have a sixth sense of when to skedaddle.

"Daniel Jackson and I are going to make the coffee, O'Neill," Teal'c stood up and shrugged on his jacket.

"Five, ten minutes tops," Daniel said unzipping the tent. "Damn it's cold."

As soon as they were alone, Jack pressed his lips against Sam's temple; it was the only intimacy he allowed himself.

"Sam," he whispered gently, "time to wake up." The urge to add 'beautiful' was strong, but he didn't allow the word to pass his lips. She'd be embarrassed enough waking up in his arms, thinking she'd crossed one of those imaginary lines.

"Hmmm," she rubbed her nose against his chest.

"I need that genius brain of yours to wake up," he told her.

"Jack?" His name on her lips was intoxicating. She called him Jack in her sleep—good to know.

"Wake up sleepyhead," he chuckled. A warm Carter was apparently a sleepy Carter.

"Where are we," she started to sit up, and the cold air rushed into the sleeping bag. Awareness dawned on her face. "Sir! I didn't mean—"

"No worries, Carter," he waved her concern away. "We stayed warm, that was the goal. Come on," he extracted himself from the sleeping bag and shuddered at the cold. "Daniel and Teal'c will be back soon. Let's get dressed."


	4. Chapter 4

#4

Jack shivered as the cold Colorado air cut through his dress shirt and slacks. The sun had just set, meaning the little warmth it had provided was quickly succumbing to the icy night air.

"Tell me again why Dr. Jameson wanted to have an outdoor wedding in Colorado in October?" Jack asked, rubbing his hands over his arms to ward off the chill.

"She's an expert on ecosystems that thrive in the frozen tundra," Daniel answered as he sipped a cup of hot cocoa. "This probably feels like summer to her."

"Indeed," Teal'c said, grabbing three more shrimp hord'Oeuvres off a tray as a waiter passed by.

"You knew the wedding and reception was outdoors," Daniel reminded him, "why didn't you dress warmer?"

"That idiot McKay spilled a two glasses of wine on Carter's coat," Jack growled. "Soaked it completely. She was lucky it didn't ruin her dress underneath. I shoved her into my coat and sent her to attend to her maid of honor duties."

"I'm sure Dr. Jameson would not mind if you left," Teal'c assured him.

"Oh, but Jack would mind," Daniel told Teal'c. He'd been late to the wedding, but he also knew why Jack would freeze to death before leaving early. "He's Sam's date."

"I'm not her date," Jack warned. While they weren't at an official SGC function, Dr. Jameson had invited several of the officers she worked with to the wedding.

"Yes you are," Daniel grinned.

"No I'm not," Jack bristled. He knew there was a pool going at the base about when he and Carter would cave to their sexual tension, and he had a sneaking suspicion Daniel was behind it.

"You picked her up, right?" Daniel said.

"We were both heading to the same place. It would have been silly for us both to drive," Jack grumbled.

"You did dance with Major Carter," Teal'c reminded him.

"The groomsman she was with was dancing with his wife!" Jack countered. "I couldn't let her stand up there all alone."

"You apparently gave her your coat," Daniel chuckled.

"She was cold!" Jack regretted yelling when Daniel's grin widened.

"You're taking her home," Daniel finished, crossing his arms across his chest triumphantly.

"I am sure Dr. McKay would also be willing to see Major Carter home," Teal'c added.

"Over my dead body," Jack growled, realizing too late he'd walked into the trap.

A commotion on the far side of the deck drew their attention as several women lined up awaiting the traditional bouquet toss. Sam, standing at five-foot-nine, was significantly taller than most of the other women, making her easy to spot. She tried to stay toward the back of the group; however, Dr. Fraiser and a few other women jostled around until she was front and center.

Jack watched as the bride turned her back to the women and tossed her bouquet high in the air. With what Jack assumed was a perfect aim, Sam had no choice but to catch the flowers to prevent them from hitting her in the face.

The crowd clapped as the women congratulated her. Turning, he saw the moment her eyes landed on him. With a dainty shrug she held up the flowers and shook her head before slowly making her way over.

"I'm ready," she said slipping his coat off her shoulders and handing it to him.

"You sure?" He took it, but just wrapped it back around her, ignoring her protests.

"Sir, you have to be cold," she argued.

"Nope," he lied. "Toasty warm."

Daniel snorted and Teal'c raised an eyebrow at Jack.

"O'Neill," Teal'c said, "were you not just complaining about being—"

"Ack!" Jack cut him off. "Toasty. Warm. Got it?"

Teal'c said nothing, but bowed his head with a knowing smile as Sam smothered her laugh with her hand.

"Come on, sir," she looped her arm through one of his. "Becky said the other bridesmaids will cover for me. Let's get you home. We can grab a bite to eat on the way if you want. I'm not a big fan of the shrimp and I'm starving."

As they walked away Jack heard Daniel tell Teal'c. "Definitely a date."


	5. Chapter-5

Jack watched the snow falling softly outside the bedroom window, contentment filling him in a way he'd never known. The woman in his arms sighed softly in her sleep, burrowing into the warmth of his body. Brushing his lips against her temple, he thanked whatever force in the universe had convinced her to marry him.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered into her ear. "It's time to wake up."

Her nose wrinkled in an adorable way as she groaned her protest. "Too cold," she murmured, hiding her face. "Need your heat."

"As much as I'd love to continue being your heater," he pushed the thick quilt off her shoulders, "we've got company coming."

"Jaaack," Sam protested, shivering.

Jack chuckled as he rubbed his hands up and down her bare back to ward off the chill. "You're the one who invited Daniel and Teal'c over for the weekend," he reminded her. "I was all for extending the honeymoon another week."

"A two-week honeymoon is long enough," she chuckled, finally sitting up.

"Two-weeks didn't even take the edge off," he growled reaching for her and pulling her naked body back against his. He rolled her beneath him, pressing her into the soft mattress and placed open-mouthed kisses everywhere he could reach.

"What about the guys?" Sam said with a whimper. By her tone, he knew she couldn't care less about their friends at the moment.

"Won't be here for another hour," he said between kisses, sucking on the sensitive spot on her neck when she tilted her head to give him better access. Giggling, Sam reached down and pulled the quilt back over them.


End file.
